


the story never ends

by dryadfiona



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Competition, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Maze wasn't even interested in this case until Chloe said she couldn't have it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Mazikeen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	the story never ends

Chloe's annoyed face is one of Maze's favorites. The slightly turned down lips, the glare that has the full weight of her attention, the flush on her cheeks. It looks unfairly good.

"Maze, you're not a cop," Chloe says. "You can't work this case."

"I'm as good as," Maze says with a roll of her eyes. "I've brought in _plenty_ of bad guys."

"There's a difference between being a detective and being a bounty hunter," Chloe says, affronted.

"Name one," Maze says.

"The paperwork--"

"Boring."

"--the rules--"

"More boring."

"--the expectations," Chloe says. "Maze, I'll take your help if you're offering it, but you can't 'work this case'. We don't even have a suspect yet."

Maze sits up. "Bet I can catch him first."

Chloe closes her eyes and exhales, like she has to physically restrain herself from yelling at Maze. Maze grins. "Fine. Fine!"

"Wait, seriously?" Maze says. "No 'oh, Maze, there isn't even a bounty yet'--"

"--that is _not_ what I sound like--"

"--yes, it is."

"The _point_ is, that if you're going to look for the person who killed our victim, then fine. You're still not a cop, and it's still not your case."

And well, Maze loves few things as much as proving Chloe wrong.

* * *

"Lucifer, why is police work hard?"

"It isn't," Lucifer says. "Then again, few people are as naturally talented as I am, don't beat yourself up."

"I hate you," Maze says without any heat. "Where can I get the evidence?"

"From Miss Lopez," Lucifer says. "But I'm afraid that's for cops only."

"I'm _basically_ a cop!"

"Well, I imagine that time you stole evidence from the precinct didn't endear anyone here to you," Lucifer says. Maze growls into the phone, but it's a fair point.

"Fine, can you get it for me?"

"I promised the Detective I wouldn't help you," Lucifer says. He does sound regretful, which is the only reason Maze doesn't immediately resolve to track him down and fight him. Well, that and the fact that she _really_ wants to find who did this before Chloe does. 

"Fine," Maze says, and hangs up.

* * *

Maze tries for a few more hours to find a lead that doesn't involve the evidence, but she'd been ushered away from the crime scene and none of the victim's family or friends will let her into their house or tell her anything, so she's pretty much out of ideas. 

"Ellen," Maze says with a bright smile as she walks into her lab.

"Chloe told me I couldn't give you any evidence," Ella says immediately.

"That's not what I'm here for," Maze says with an eyeroll. "Can't a friend just visit another friend?"

"You _just_ got my name wrong," Ella says. "Wait, is that--"

"Coffee!" Maze says with a bright smile that Ella doesn't seem to buy. Smart girl. "Your favorite."

"Caramel triple frappe," Ella says, eyes fixed on the cup in Maze's hand. "...okay, fine, but there _better_ be sprinkles on this thing."

Maze grins. "There are. So! Evidence."

"I really can't give you any evidence," Ella says. Maze is about to smack the coffee out of her hand when she continues, "But...if you were to take a photo of an open case file with your phone while I enjoy this coffee, I'm not _technically_ breaking any rules? Right?"

"You definitely are," Maze says. "Thanks, Ellen."

"It's Ella! And you're welcome!"

* * *

"How did you find this guy?" Chloe asks. Lucifer's busy talking to an attractive neighbor, so it's just the two of them on the front porch, whispering furiously to each other while they wait for their suspect to answer the doorbell.

"I have my ways," Maze says, because for all her flaws, she's not a snitch.

Chloe frowns. "Look, we got here at the same time, you made your point."

"I'll make my point when _I_ get the cuffs on him before _you_ do--"

"You _cannot_ use those cuffs to arrest a suspect! I have _heard_ what you get up to with those!"

"You have?"

"Thin walls," Chloe says, and Maze admires the flush on her cheeks again. "Look, Maze--"

"Ready to admit defeat?" Maze says. The door starts to open, and Chloe turns, and Maze does _not_ want to lose and Chloe looks so nice with that annoyed look on her face, so Maze grabs her face and kisses her.

Lucifer whoops from the house next door and their suspect says, "Uh, wrong house--" and Maze lets go of Chloe, tackles him, and locks the cuffs on.

"Decker? Read him his rights?" Maze says sweetly.

Chloe blinks at her. "Uh."

"Right to remain silent is one, I'm pretty sure," Maze says.

Chloe shakes her head, clearing it from whatever thoughts she was thinking, and reads him his rights.

Later, before Chloe drives him off, she says, "We're gonna talk about that later, Maze."

"Talk?" Maze asks.

Chloe looks her up and down, and says, "Among other things."


End file.
